Mi verdad
by YunaAlbarn
Summary: Maka es adoptada pero, no sabe nada de su pasado. Una misión de investigación les lleva a Soul y a  Maka a saber lo que pasa en realidad con Maka...Xover con Vampire Knight!Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este fic...Promociono desde aquí que esto es un Xover con Vampire Knight!**

**Ultiamente hago Xover pronto haré muchas cosas + !**

**Este fic va dedicado a los fans de Soul Eater y Vampire Knight!, que ninguno de los dos es mío pero pronto haré un Xover de mi manga, en creación con Soul Eater...**

**Bueno disfruten**

**

* * *

**

Cap.1. comienzo de la verdad...

**Maka PDV...**

_Ya pasaron 7 años desde mi acogida con Spirit y Kami... _

_Mis padres adoptivos..._

_Ellos me encontraron inconsciente en la misión donde ellos consiguieron su alma de bruja..._

_Ya tenía 15 años cumplidos..._

_Desde hace un mes..._

Soul me miraba como me ponía a dibujar en un cuaderno en clase, pues ya termine de hacer los deberes y repasar, y Stein se había ido al baño. Parecía muy callada los últimos tres días pues, Shinigami-sama nos iba a mandar a una investigación en el Bosque de Hierro...Donde me encontraron.

Terminaron las clases y volvimos Soul y yo a casa...Esta tarde nos íbamos a la misión. Al llegar a casa hice la maleta y puse mi collar de la suerte en mi bolsillo...Ese collar lo llevaba puesto cuando me encontraron...Nadie lo tocó menos mis padres y yo, Soul desconocía su existencia.

-Vamos Maka, ¿tienes todo?-Dijo Soul- Baja que te estaré esperando con la moto.-

Bajé y me subí en ella. No dije nada, sabía que estaba demasiado callada...

**Soul PDV...**

Silencioso, el adjetivo perfecto para el viaje, solo se escuchaba el ruido del motor y como Maka me agarraba se hacía muy bello... ¿Que estoy diciendo? Esto es raro nunca me eche a pensar lo genial que era tener a Maka tan cerca...Cuando llovía y había rayos y truenos Maka no dudaba en venir, por el miedo... Ella, bipolar, cuando estamos tan juntos es muy nerviosa pero cuando la veo sola o con alguien que no sea yo, es tranquila...Si estuviera enamorada de mí, sería una total Tsundere*...

-_Je, je no es la única con ese defecto...-_dijo el maldito diablillo-_tú también eres así con ella, es una pena que ese término sea solo para chicas..._

Preferí ignorarlo no valía la pena, es tan testarudo...

Llegamos a las 10 de la noche...Era algo raro, la investigación estaba en el centro del bosque. Me baje de la moto y vi a Maka dormida...Era increíble que se hubiera quedado dormida y no se cayese...Esboce una sonrisa algo _cool_...la lleve en brazos para que no despertara...Al cabo del rato se despertó, sonrojándose al verme llevarla en brazos...Se veía genial, la luz de la luna alumbrándonos mientras nuestros rostros se sonrojaban. ¿Que demonios me pasa? Se puso en pie.

Caminamos por el bosque, si ella estaba callada yo también, La observé cuidadosamente sin que se diera cuenta, parecía nerviosa, como siempre, pero algo raro, la hacía aún más nerviosa de lo común...

-Oye, Maka-me pare un momento, ella me miró y paró de andar, y se acerco.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si-Me esquivo la mirada, la cogí de la mano, y al verme se sonrojó, me miro a los ojos, me acerque un poco a ella y...-Soul..., ¿Qué haces?-MAKA CHOP!, preparado...Mierda a cubrirse –Sera mejor que continuemos- ¿?, no me ha dado, eso ya es extraño...ya no es típico de ella, ¿qué demonios le ha picado?-Soul, muévete o pasará la noche...-

Continuamos...

**Maka PDV...**

Soul parecía muy raro esta noche, estuvo a punto de darme un beso...Me sonrojé, Soul seguía observándome...Seguro que se ha preocupado porque no le di un MAKA CHOP!

"_Y la verdad empezó a florecer"_

***Tsundere: es aquella persona que se muestra diferente con la persona a la que ama...Ejemplo: Maka Albarn...Es demasiado claro ¿no?**

**Maka: Oye si esto es un Xover con Vk soy vampiro ¿no?**

**Yo: Pues se dira en el cap siguiente,, ¿Lo captas?**

**Maka:Conque imitando a Axel de KH ¿no?**

**Yo: Pues si, ¿Lo captas?**

**Soul y Maka: No me rayes...**

**Yo:¬¬ **Lanzandose a besar a Soul****

**Soul: O/o **Desmayado****

**Maka: ¬¬ Malvada...**

**-Rewiew no?-Vean mi blog y vean mis otros fics!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. a la pesadilla...**

"_Todavía recuerdo el día_

_El día del que me salvaron_

_Un monstruo hambriento_

_Yo víctima indefensa_

_Pero una salvación de asesinato_

_Crea una nueva vida para mí_

_Una vida para encontrar recuerdos olvidados"_

**Soul PDV...**

Maka estaba extraña cuando nos dieron la misión como si no quisiera, pero también ahora...Quería probar si estaba bien tratándola de hacerla creer que le iba a dar un beso...Y solo me apartó...Lo típico era que me deje inconsciente de algún Maka Chop o me de alguna bofetada aunque sea poco común...Pero esta vez estaba más rara que incluso cuando recibí el golpe de Chrona cuando peleamos por primera vez...Note su mano acercarse a la mía y cogerla con fuerza. La miré y me vio extrañada...Sera...de que yo...me sonrojé. Es algo raro también que un tío cool como yo sé sonroje...Continuamos andando sin ver el camino y acabamos chocándonos contra una pared... ¡Qué demonios, una pared en un bosque deshabitado!

-Itaii, que dolor...-Maka-Soul debías haberme avisado...-

-¿Qué?, yo también me he dado... ¿pero que es esto? –Miré era una mansión increíble...más grande que la mía de Francia, y eso que era la más grande...

Maka parecía perpleja, ya notaba que nunca haya visto una mansión más grande que la de Kid, bueno la mayoría de las de mi familia son el doble de grandes...Y Maka me conoció en la más pequeña...

**Maka PDV...**

Esa mansión me hizo tener un _flashback..._

_ Flashback:_

_Una mujer algo joven se me acerca...tiene una risa maternal_

_-Oye, Maka ¿no vas a decirle nada a tu hermano?-dice ella...Yo niego con la cabeza...-Vamos, K-me e-a muy pre-pado por ti-_

Esa última frase la escuché entrecortada...


End file.
